Song of the Siren
by DeliriumsCry
Summary: *on hold* alright, this story is a bit on the weird side. It's fantasy. A bit odd, a bit gory, and full of a whole lot of sorcery, witchcraft, and created beings. Based around a child of Oberon who wants to be human(no, there is no new mutant or romance.


Okay, I'm gonna' lay it down for you. This story is a mixture of sorcery, diception, science, and mutants. It revolves around a family clan based on the women of the family. The object is to protect a necklace from Oberon(Oberon is the king of the third race, fairies, shape-shifters, banshee's, etc...) who wants it as his own. If you're interested keep reading.  
  
  
~~*~~  
  
  
She ran as fast her feet would carry her, dogeding thick braches, finally reaching a small cemetary, hidden within the dense forest. The moon bore down upon her, as she stood stationary, leaning againt the door of a moselieum. Her hair fell in soft, amber waves over her shoulders as she heaved heavy breaths. Finally, she let out a great cry,"HELP!"  
  
That was all it needed, knowing she was there. In a wave of terror and confusion, she fell back, the emmense door behind her caveing in. She fell for what seemed like an enternity. When she landed, it was as though she was in a box. A coffin, she realized. She watched in horror as to hands not unlike a skeleton's fist wrapped around her shoulders. She screamed. A blood curtiling scream of fear and death. Her cat like eyes closed in fear for what might happen next. She opened them out of morbid curiosity, to see a large, dog like creature stare at her. It's eyes, blood shot and hungry. No way could it be something normal of this earth. Behind it swayed three-tails, and it's teeth were unreasonabyly large. Suddenly, it hit her. The necklace, it wanted the necklace. She threw her hands over it, as the dog swiped down across her throat with it sharpened claws. Her voice shrieked as her skin was torn from the top of her hands, blood spilling over her from the fresh wounds like it were finally free. The dog seemed distracted, enough for her to slip out from beneath it. She was running again. In the distance something caught her attention. A large mansion, much like a palace.   
  
"Help me!" she yelled, full in panic,"Help me!"  
  
Heavy thumps followed her light foot steps. It was gaining. She, with all her might, hurled herself unaturally over the high fence, the dog-like creature on her tail. As it gained, she tried a final time,"Please. HELP ME!" A heavy paw swooped down, ripping her back to shreds. She made a sound like a wounded cat. Aiee! it sounded like. She was beginning to feel woozie. She began to sway in attempt to keep up her speed.   
  
In the distance, much to her suprise stood nine figures. And she watched as a young boy with autumn hair shot a laser like blast out of a yellow visor plastered to his face. She heard the dog creature yelp, and as she turned to look, it's paw had been badly burned and was now bleeding. Suddenly the dog was lifted off the ground.  
  
"Run!" she heard another one yell, a beautiful young woman, with firery hair. The dog dropped without warning.   
  
The girl began to run again but slower and slower she became and finally collapsed. She saw in her final moments, a man dashed past her to the dog she heard yelping, metal claws pertruding from his hands. Suddenly, it was silent, and she heard a heavy thud. The dog was dead. She listened to a,"What in the hell?" and new what had happened. It had dissapeared. Her vision became blurry, and the same man walked back towards her. She felt him as he lifted her gently, and moaned as her raw back lay rest against his arms.  
  
"It's alright, now. You're okay."   
  
Her vision was gone now, her eyelids drooped shut. She could still hear.  
  
"Get the Proffesser, now!"  
  
"Everybody inside!"  
  
"The poor child."  
  
The words bombarded her mind, and she finally let go of the sound, drifting away into a dark, yet comforting abyss of pure and safe silence. And in the silence, she chose to stay, letting death take it's toll.  
  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
  
Faye took her last step onto the marbled floor of the airport, standing midway in the terminal, one foot in, one foot out. She was unsure where to go, her first trip to America, and it wasn't exactly on the best terms. She tossed her satchel over her shoulder and ventured father into the bustsiling travel unit. She was supposed to find a boy with sunglasses...all the boys had sunglasses. She began to twirl her honey hued hair between her fingers in an act to control her frustration. Eventually, she saw a man that caught her guard. Shaggy auburn hair, glasses of a red color, a sign,"Faye Mc Leland." He must of felt like an idiot. Against her better judgement, she had to admit, for an american guy, he wasn't a total loss.  
  
Gentle taps made the vagrant 'alice's' presense known to him, and he looked up, a slight gasp escapeing his lips. Not at all what he was expecting. The girl before him stood in a see of black and red, skin as pale as the moon's glow, and hair the color of sunshine. She looked at him questioningly with crystalline eyes of blue. She gave herself a quick look over for something that might have caused him to gasp...her outfit? A bloody color for a top, overlaying fishnet sleeves, then came the vinyl skirt of black with straps and buckles, no tights, doc martin's laced up to her knee's. Nope, nothing wrong here.  
  
"I'm Faye." she stated, breaking the all to akward silence. The boy stared for a moment,"I'm here to collect mah' sister." Still staring,"Is there a problem boyo?"  
  
"Oh. Oh, no, you're Faye?" he asked. Mentally she rolled her eyes.  
  
"That's what I said."  
  
"I'm Scott Summers, I'll be bringing you to the institution."  
  
Faye nodded,"I figured as much, who else would be havin' a board with my name written on it?"  
  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
  
Yeah, so...that was lame, but there's more to come! Please review...please, please, please! Please, send me idea's, I get writer's block...a lot!  
  
Next Chapter: Faye packs her sisters corpse off to Ireland, but what is so important about the necklace, and why is the Proffesser curious about her motives? 


End file.
